A wedding
by Doctor.Whom
Summary: A wedding gown, a couple of monsters, a lost TARDIS, a girl called Lizzy, and the adventure to find the person that the Doctor needs...chapter 5 up, chapter 6 soon...hope you enjoy
1. A kind of reunion

A/N- right...so…um…don't want to give too much away…hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or anyone in Doctor Who, no props are mine either otherwise I would be in DW. I also don't own Much Ado about nothing or Shakespeare

would be mine…

_I met this wonderful man __ten years ago and since then he has taken measures to make sure I knew that I was loved. Thankyou all for coming tonight, to everyone, friends and family, my ex-boyfriend and his wife! To my husband. _

Rose walked through Henrik's, reading the slightly crumpled piece of paper she held in her hand and she bit her fingernail critically.

Well, Rose thought, it was as good as it was going to get, it was happening tomorrow, for goodness sake.

At that point Rose looked up and saw she was standing round the back of a display. She wandered aimlessly as she stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket and walked right up to a big…blue…box.

"Is it…oh my-, could it really…, I've dreamt about this so many…, no, yes, is it-…or am I just crazy?" Rose found that she had subconsciously opened the door of the big blue box and stepped inside.

"Well…I'd take the latter", came a voice from the middle of the room. "As you're talking to yourself." And Rose looked up and saw a man standing at a console, his eyes twinkling, a grin spreading quickly across his face.

"Is it you?"

"Yeah."

"It is really you?"

"Yep, it's really me."

"Are you sure, is it really you?"

The Doctor laughed, "I'm quite sure. It is really really really really really really me!"

Rose smiled.

"Now come here, you cutie, so I can give you a hug", the Doctor said.

She hesitated for a split second, a flicker of an eyelid, but long enough for the Doctor to notice before she walked quickly up the ramp and into the Doctors arms, holding tightly to him.

"How long has it been? I try not to keep count", asked the Doctor as they stood together, entwined in an embrace that they hoped they would never be able to untangle.

"Eight years, Doctor", answered Rose, "Eight years" and she held closer to the Doctor as he whispered an apology into her ear.

Minutes later, they let go of each other, hastily wiping tears from their faces.

"So, eight years. You're nearly 30!"

"Thankyou for reminding me"

"What has my little Rosie been up to? Has she got a job? Moved out of the house? Got married?" the Doctor joked. Rose froze.

"You got married?"

"I'm engaged…" Rose said reluctantly and held up her left hand.

"I was just… kidding…"the Doctor said, a look of disbelief and mortified surprise spreading across his face.

There was no change of expression to the Doctor's face, as though the wind had changed direction and had froze his face like that.

"When…when is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow"

"Great timing, Doctor, excellent timing" the Doctor said to himself, only half-sarcastically. "Who is he?" this time, he was talking to Rose.

"Jake"

"Jake? Our Jake…your Jake?"

"Yes"

The Doctor took his arms from Rose's waist and stood back. His brown eyes downcast, his arms folded across his chest, he looked heartbroken.

"I-I'm sorry…" Rose said quietly.

Suddenly, he was cheerful again, looking up at Rose again, he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Well, that makes it easier, doesn't it!? Mickey would have been trouble, he would've come after you, but Jake…well…just tell him and we'll be off. Easy done!"

It was Rose's turn to pull away. Standing near the Captain's chair, looking half-surprised, half-annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not…you're not actually gonna marry him, are you?"

"Uh…well-"

"You don't actually love him?"

"Well…"

"What has he ever done for you?!" The Doctor was suddenly angry. "I saved your life! I crossed galaxies to find you! I loved you first! You knew that!"

"No I didn't!" Rose shouted, defensively, "I didn't know! You never said!"

"Did I need to?!"

"Yes!! Yes you did! For eight years, I didn't know."

"And you love him?"

"Yes…yes I think I do"

"Why?"

"I got a job at Torchwood, after you left, along with Mickey and Jake. Probably wasn't a good idea, so soon after everything. Anyway, the next year, on August 24, late at night, I stood against the wall and cried, cried for you, cried for me, cried for what could have been, and never was. I could feel something, on the other side of the wall that night. Was that you?"

The Doctor nodded.

"I stood against it, my hand on the wall, whispering to you. You were there. The whole night. I must've stayed there till early morning, just standing against the wall…

He was there all night. Jake. Just standing there, waiting for me, not rushing me, just waiting."

The Doctor stayed silent.

"The next year you weren't there, but I was. And so was Jake, just waiting, watching the tears flow down my face. Each year my heart broke a little more. 3 years. 4 years. Until the fifth year, where Jake came up to me, put his hand in mine and said "Enough", that was all. He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder.

He took me home and on the way, we talked, I told him my story, our story.

On the sixth year, I didn't go to the wall. Jake took me out. Told me I needed to have some fun. We went out to dinner, and he told me he loved me. And I told him I loved him back. The next year he proposed and I said yes. That was this August."

"I- so you're going to marry him tomorrow?" the Doctor asked quietly. He looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Yes…I…I don't know…"

"In twenty-eight hours you'll have either me or him…make your decision…"

"Is that some kind of ultimatum, Doctor?" Rose asked, her anger rearing its head again.

"No, no. In twenty-eight hours exactly I leave and cant come back. So…choose."

"My wedding starts in twenty-seven hours…are you gonna come?"

"I couldn't, you know that"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, stupid question. I-I better go."

Rose walked to the door and pulled it open.

"I missed you, Doctor, more than you could imagine" she said to him and then walked out into the centre crowded with Christmas shoppers.

It's not over yet!!!!!!! Keep reading. I am totally aware that it is a cheesy reunion fic but it is the first chapter thingy that I've done so…yeah…chapter fics are lovely, oneshots are lovelier, reviewing is loveliest!


	2. Rose's wedding

A/N- So...chapter 2! Enjoy! I experienced a case of writers block that paralysed my hands and cut off the part of my brain that helps me put two sentences together...it's gone and here is the next installment...read and review people!

Disclaimer: It hurts me a bit inside every time i say that i don't own Doctor Who...

* * *

Rose dropped the keys on the front table and made her way to the living room. Sitting on the couch illuminated by the television were her parents, or rather a parent from each world. Jackie Tyler lay in Pete's arms, their hands entwined, as they watched reruns of "Casualty". Rose remembered watching them fall in love eight years ago, running to each other as she stood beside them, willing them on. They were brought together by two worlds, Rose and the Doctor were ripped apart.

Sneaking past the living room she headed up to the stairs and to her room.

Rose Tyler sat on her bed until midnight, twisting the diamond ring on her left hand, tears running down her face, wondering what the bloody hell she was going to do.

The next afternoon, the Rolls Royce arrived outside St Mary's Church and Rose, with a degree of ungraceful difficulty, got out of the car and into the church.

Pete Tyler, who was pacing in the foyer, turned as Rose walked in the door. Giving her his hands, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled proudly.

"You look beautiful…" he said to her, took the veil and let it fall over her face and then started to lead her toward the large doors.

Rose stopped and gripped his hand, pulling him back. Her eyes looked anxious under her veil.

"Wait…I-"

"What? You haven't got cold feet have you? Bit late now, hon!" Pete joked but his expression changed as he saw the look on Rose's face. Tears were threatening to overcome her and her hands were clutching the ivory skirt of her dress nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"He…he came back"

Pete understood straight away. Rose had talked a lot about the Doctor to Pete, once she felt she could talk. She found it harder to talk to mum and Mickey, because they knew him.

"Oh, Rose…what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea. In the slightest" a tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheeks. Quickly wiping it away, she looked up at Pete. "What do I do?"

"Well…I would tell you to do what your heart tells you…but that's incredibly clichéd. So…I think…personally…that you should…"

"What?"

"You should walk down the aisle. And look Jake in the eyes. Then decide. If you run then you run, Jake will understand".

Tentatively, Rose nodded.

"Now", Pete said as he took Rose's arm and put it through his own, "Let's do this thing"

"Yep"

Pete gestured to the doorman at the side and the large church doors opened as Canon in D Minor echoed around the walls.

Step by step the two walked up the aisle, Rose clutching to Pete's arm the whole way. It seemed to be going well until the second pew from the front where Rose's step faltered as she turned to her left and stared at the man nearest to the aisle. Because standing there, in a dove grey morning suit with an expensive silk ascot, was the Doctor. Staring back at her. She kept walking, her head turned to him until she reached Jake, who seemed completely oblivious to what just occurred.

"You right there? That seemed a bit of a trek. Right…let's get married!" he said to Rose as he took her hand.

Rose smiled slightly and they turned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved…

"Do you Jake Michael O'Neill take Rose Marion Tyler, to be you lawful wedded wife?"

Jake smiled at Rose,

"I do"

"Do you, Rose Marion Tyler take Jake Michael O'Neill, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Rose looked between the Doctor, his face somber, and Jake, smiling at her, waiting for her answer.

"I-"

All of a sudden, without warning or sign or prior notice, every stained glass window in the large church, shattered inwards.


	3. Lizzy

A soft breeze blew across the valley. The Doctor studied Lizzy's face as they huddled together on a soft tartan blanket. The bodies pressed so closely together that they could feel each tiny breath, each heartbeat. Near them was a flask filled with tea and a few creamy white oak cakes on a small makeshift table made from a shopping basket. Although cold, the sky was bright and clear.

Suddenly they heard a large roar that resonated through the crevasses and dips in the valley.

The Doctor raised binoculars to his eyes. Scanning the skies he spotted the creature. He gestured to the carbronator without taking his eyes off the binoculars.

"Okay, Lizzy, when I say, you press that" he put his finger on a large mauve button, "It'll send a carbronated- hence the name carbronator- pulse out and hit the griffin". The trench in which they had been hiding for the past few days was cleverly camouflaged in the valley. It was one of the few safe places they had found.

"You seriously think it'll work?"

"You, Lizzy, are a little cynic"

"Well, I don't think it will, they're big, scary, head of a lion, body of an eagle things and being hit by a large car-something or other- pulse won't stop it."

"And you would know how?" the Doctor asked, taking his eyes away from the binoculars and turning to face her. "You don't even know the name of it"

Lizzy cat-slapped the Doctor playfully, "Okay, I bet you ten quid it doesn't work." She held out her hand.

The Doctor shook it and smiled.

"But…", Lizzy's voice became apprehensive, "Can we do this?"

"What?"

"This…can we…you know…shoot it down…can we do that?"

"Do we have a choice?" the Doctor asked, an unsure expression on his face. He looked up at Lizzy, "Thank you though"

Lizzy gave a small smile, "C'mon, let's do this"

The Doctor nodded and lifted the binoculars to his eyes. Lizzy held her hand over the mauve button as she waited for the Doctor's signal.

"'Kay, ready…3…2…1"

She pressed the button and…nothing happened.

"HA! See…I told you…that'd be ten quid then." Lizzy raised a hand in triumph. "And now you will hold witness to my happy dance" and, she happy-danced.

"Stop…"the Doctor laughed. "You're very distracting. Now…wait…ready…three…two one", and suddenly a ripple of carbronated energy was sent through the sky, blowing Jenny's short bobbed blonde hair around. Seconds later, the griffin in the sky above fell to the ground. And the smiles on their faces faded. And they looked at each other, and he took her hand.

"We had to" she whispered to him as a tear fell down her cheek. Quickly, she wiped it away and smiled, "Sorry..."

"Don't say sorry" and squeezing her hand and smiling, he added, "You owe me ten quid, though"

They stood up and climbed their way out of the trench using rocks carefully positioned by the Doctor. As they walked, they talked. About anything and everything. About time traveling and mundane everyday life. About anything but what had just happened.

"Oh…I liked your happy dance, by the way. Very imaginative" the Doctor commented.

"Thank you"

After about half an hour they reached the griffin that lay on the ground. The Doctor and Lizzy knelt down beside it as the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

The Doctor shone the blue light over the entirety of its body and Lizzy looked on.

-----------------------

It had been six months since the Doctor had met Lizzy. Six months since the Doctor had seen Rose.

There Rose stood, in her ivory wedding dress, about to separate herself from the Doctor forever, not by a void, but by a ring on her left hand.

"I-", and before she could finish their worlds shattered around them.

All at once everyone ducked under pews and fonts, screaming and shouting.

And then out of nowhere six large monsters flew in each of the windows and advanced on the people below. They were so terrifyingly mythical, their head an eagle, their body a lion. It seemed so entirely unbelievable, out of every child's nightmare, every dreadful dream.

The Doctor stood helpless as people around him fell to the creatures. He tried to run for Rose and was nearly there when two griffins advanced on her and Jake.

"No!" he shouted as Jake took Rose's hand and squeezed it.

"Goodbye" Jake whispered and his hand was ripped away. Before the tears could make their way down her cheeks, he was gone.

Rose was frozen as the memories came flooding in. Of nights spent crying against a whitewashed wall, of a subtle touch and a caring word. The memories built in front of her eyes and she didn't see the griffin advancing on her, only when its sharp beak grabbed her train, did she notice and screaming she was jerked her up into the air. The Doctor managed to grab her veil but the griffin was too strong and she was yanked up higher.

Hanging upside down, she was pulled up further and further off the ground, and as she screamed, the Doctor shouted. He shouted because he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Rose! No!! No!"

It was too late. And it was all his fault.

And she was taken through the window, along with the other griffins, and out in the sky, into the distance. And then, in an instant, there was complete silence. Nothing.

People crept up from under chairs, trembling and crying. The Doctor stood for a moment, holding her veil in his hand. And then he swung into action, running through to the nave and into the TARDIS.

He threw the veil onto the TARDIS and stuck little suction caps with wires attached onto the material. Running around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers he noticed that his hands were trembling.

"Stop…stop it" he pulled one last lever and listened to the TARDIS hum. A minute later he landed and stepping out, looked around.

He had landed the TARDIS in a suburban backyard, the garden was torn to shreds and there was a broken window covered up with wood. It looked like something had happened here. Just as he was about to explore the seemingly abandoned house, a woman ran out, brandishing a broom.

The Doctor backed away, hands above his head.

"Who are you?" she asked, still wielding the broom.

"I'm…I'm the Doctor. Mean no harm. Just looking for someone. There isn't a blonde girl in a wedding dress in there?" he said, looking over her shoulder into the house.

"Not that I know of…but…um…I would look behind you though. Now!"

The Doctor swung around and came face to face with a griffin.

The woman ran towards it and hit it hard with the broom. It didn't do much, but stopped it in its tracks a bit.

The Doctor took her hand.

"In!"

They ran together into the house and started piling tables and chairs against the sliding doors. Once all but two pieces of furniture were stacked up against it, the Doctor held his finger to his lips.

"Ssh"

After a minute or two the scratching and banging against the door stopped.

The Doctor put his face up to the door.

"It's gone…"

The woman came up next to him, "And so is your blue box"

"What?!"

The Doctor put his hand to his face and took a deep breath.

"Um…are you alright?" the woman asked, putting a hand awkwardly on his shoulder.

"Been better…"

"Do you want a…cuppa?"

"Yeah…yeah"

The woman walked over to the living room where she had a little camping oven set up. She stuck a kettle on and took out two mugs.

"I'm Lizzy"

"The Doctor"

"Is that actually your actual name or do you just use it because it sounds impressive."

The Doctor cocked his head and smiled, "Well"

Lizzy handed him the cup of tea.

"So…what happened here?"

The smile on Lizzy's face faded.

"Oh…" the Doctor said, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, shouldn't have asked."

Lizzy gave a small smile.

"I still have the TV though, after all this. Best way to find out what's happening, don't go outside, just do what everyone else does, watch the TV."

The Doctor gave a small sigh as Lizzy flicked on the TV.

"_This is BBC News coming live from the Studio"_

"Their locked in there, got supplies, but the camera work is dodgy. News presenters are manning the cameras."

_  
"We have had some outside information. There is a man that is of particular concern. He is being targeted by the aliens. Please, we urge you all, If you see this man, do not go near him, do not hide him from them. There is nothing we can do. Just do not be near him."_

They flashed a picture on the screen.

"_I repeat, do not go near this man, or you will be targeted as well…the monsters are…"_

Lizzie turned to the Doctor. Then back to the screen. Then back at the Doctor.

"I-I'm gonna go now", the Doctor said standing up.

"No"

"No?"

"I'm scared"

"I know"

"My husband. He was brave. Like you. He stood in front of me. He saved my life. That's what all the mess is about. Stay…please."

"I'm sorry", the Doctor said, putting his trenchcoat. "I don't stay in one place too long. Or it grows on me. I'm a traveler."

"Well, I'll come with you then."

"I'm not looking for another companion."

"I'm no trouble, I promise. I can help."

"I don't need help."

"Please. I don't usually do this, but things have changed, it's only the first day, but you can tell the creatures aren't going away. Plus I wanna help; I can't just stay in here and do nothing. You wouldn't have to take care of me."

"I-"

"Please"

The Doctor sighed, "Fine…fine. You can come. But it's not a long term thing, alright, you can't stay with me forever."

"Alright" Lizzy said, smiling. "But…how are we gonna get out."

"Well" said the Doctor, rummaging in his pocket and pulling out two keys dangling off the end of strings. "I hoped I'd never have to use these again…but these would work. Make you kinda invisible."

"Kinda invisible?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"No…no…fine", and she put the key over her head.

"It's go time", and he pulled the furniture away from the door and slid it open.

"You coming?"

"Wait…wait…stop" Lizzy said as they knelt down beside the griffin in the valley. "What's that?" and she pointed to a small blue spot on the alien's body, it looked like it was under the skin. The Doctor shone the sonic screwdriver over the spot.

He put his hand under the 'skin' and pulled, revealing more blue, slime dripping all over it.

"Right, so, Lizzy…"the Doctor turned to her. "This…um…griffin…isn't a griffin."


	4. Dear Doctor

A/N: Hi, sorry it took so long...chapter 4 yay! Oh, and the question about Jake asked in a review will be answered later on in the story, thankyou for reminding me

Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who

_Dear Doctor,_

_Day 180 today…6 months since my almost wedding exactly…how time flies when you're having 'fun'. So I know my letters become more than a little cynical since we've been split apart, but, if it's any excuse, I'm very hungry. On a more serious note, I haven't seen the creatures in three days, no food. _

_Now I know you probably haven't received these letters, but I've written them anyway, 'coz I'm stubborn and hopeful._

_So. I'm stuck in this prison in Ireland, well not Ireland, but an island of__f Ireland. An island off Ireland, funny. Anyway...there's one tiny hole in the stone wall where my prison cell is, I can see right out to the bay. It was beautiful once, now it's all ruined. You know the whole end of the world thing, it's kinda stuffed everything up, hasn't it, and everything's really kind of destroyed. _

_Every two days people turn up in the bay on a little ship, the "Fide", it's called, fits like 50 people on board. Every time I wait for you, watch the refugees climb off and try to spot a hyped up man in a brown trench-coat. It came today…_

_You weren't there._

_Still yours though,_

_Rose._

_--_

"What do you mean it's not a griffin? It looks a griffin, it smells like a griffin, it sounds like a griffin. How is it not a griffin?" Lizzy asked as she watched the Doctor shine the blue light over the creature's body with a curious frown on his face.

"A footprint doesn't look, smell or sound like a boot, Lizzy".

"Right. I'm gonna pretend I understand what you're talking about."

"You do that", the Doctor said, as he started to pull pieces of scaly armor off the body of the creature. "What is it? What is it?" his face twisted in concentration.

Eventually all the armor lay on the ground next to them and the Doctor and Lizzie stared down at the creature.

After a moment Jenny turned to the Doctor.

"So…any ideas?"

"None, not a Scooby", the Doctor answered, frustrated, as he ran his fingers through his hair so it stuck up and distracted Lizzy for just a second.

And so the Doctor crossed his legs and rested his head in his hands like an angry child and said nothing as Lizzy stared at him, amused.

"Oh, come on", she said after a while. "There's gotta be something…"

Lizzy hesistantly touched the slimey body, a regretful look on her face.

"I know it hurt everyone, but its just- just…" right then she spotted something on the other side of its body, "just hard…What is that?"

"What?" the Doctor said, jumping up onto his knees.

"That" Lizzy said, pointing to a symbol tattooed onto the body of the creature.

"It's the letter 'f', and that's not it…there's more…help me turn it over."

With difficult, they turned the creature over and read the tattoo.

"Fide…it says fide…" the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Means loyalty…"Lizzy cut in.

The Doctor turned to her, an incredulous expression on his face, "I know"

"Just trying to help" she said defensively.

"I don't get it though, what are they being loyal about", he turned to Lizzie, waiting for her to say something. Lizzie smiled, but said nothing.

"C'mon, ideas?" the Doctor said expectantly.

"Not gonna get in your way", she said, smiling.

"Pretty please?" he asked and curled his bottom lip pitifully.

"I don't know, loyalty to their race, to the griffins, something like that"

"Gryphons"

"What?"

"They're gryphons, not griffins"

Lizzy looked over at the Doctor,

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"O-kay", Lizzy answered slowly, as she walked around the gryphon and started to search through the armour, "Well then, maybe it's loyalty to the…gryphons".

"I guess, I mean…"

Lizzy zoned out of the Doctor's rant as she laid hands on a piece of paper, hidden among the armor. Unfolding the paper she read through it, looked up at the Doctor, then back at the paper.

"Or maybe it's a signal…" Lizzy said, still staring at the paper.

"Hmmm?"

"A signal"

"You sound mysterious"

"Yeah, well I'm a mysterious woman"

"What's that?" the Doctor asked, nodding to the paper Lizzy held in her hand.

"It's a letter, hidden in the armour, says 'Every two days people turn up in the bay on a little ship, the "Fide", it's called, fits like 50 people on board'. So it's a boat that takes you from England to an island off Ireland. Sounds like a pretty bad situation but she laughs about that- the island off Ireland."

The Doctor looked up, "That's sounds like someone I know"

"Yeah, about that Doctor", Lizzy said, handing the letter over to him, "It's from Rose"

"What?!" the Doctor read through the letter, a somber expression elapsing on his face. At reading the lines '_You weren't there...still yours though'_, his eyes stung with tears that he struggled to hold back. Finishing, he tucked the letter into the inner pocket of his jacket, sighed, and looked up at Lizzy.

"We gotta get on that boat", he said quietly, his voice breaking slightly.

Lizzy had learnt how to deal with the Doctor's quick-changing moods in the six months she had been with him. At times he mirrored a young child, having episodes of childish tantrums and bursts of innocence. And then the topic of Rose would come up, and he seemed so old, so heartbroken, that she wanted to take the Doctor in her arms and let him sob into her shoulder. But that would never happen, so Lizzy knew that the best thing to do in this situation was to take his hand and pull him up, and tell him to get going.

So she took the Doctor's hand, pulled him up off the ground and said,

"C'mon. Nothing's gonna happen if we just sit here. We gotta get to Ireland." Smiling, she nudged the Doctor, "Let's go"

With no other mode of transport, the Doctor and Lizzy walked to the port that would take them over to Ireland, chatting and laughing on the way. It took them all day to reach the shore, and by the time they had arrived Lizzy was falling asleep on the Doctor shoulder.

"We're here", the Doctor said softly, as Lizzy mumbled something like 'hurrah'.

They set up camp near the port, so they could get quickly to the boat as soon as it arrived. With only a thin blanket for warmth, the freezing British air made Lizzy shiver violently.

Her teeth chattering, Lizzy watched her breath freeze in the air and gathered her blanket closer around her as the Doctor lay down about a metre away, breathing deeply and looking at the stars. Lizzy kept shivering as she lay on the cold grass, she was so focused on the hairs standing up on her arm to notice the sound of the Doctor standing up, and walking over to her. And so when the Doctor said, "Hey, can't get to sleep with all that teeth chattering of yours", Lizzy jumped and turned around, her heart pounding.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, you sound cold is all", he said as he took off his trench-coat and spread it over Lizzy.

The trench-coat was warm but still Lizzy shivered. The Doctor, therefore, lay down next to her, pulled the trench-coat tighter around her and put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Instantly Lizzy felt warmer, and she fell asleep to the sound of the Doctor's hearts beating and his gentle breathing.

The Doctor looked down at the sleeping Lizzy, smiled and looked up at the stars, counting the places he had been, waiting for the morning light.


	5. Fide

A/N: Hey hey...so next chapter, sort of a fill in, not to much action, more talk, enjoy...next chapter will be up very very soon...(oh and this chapter deals with the death of Lizzy's husband...check chapter 3 if you are confused)

Disclaimer: Doctor Who own I don't, says yoda.

Lizzy awoke to the smell of old books mixed with aftershave; to the feel of the warm trench-coat and the Doctor's arms still wrapped tightly around her; to the sound of a boat horn.

"Oh crap"

The Doctor sat up next to Lizzy, rubbing his eyes,

"Well, good morning is customary, but whatever."

Lizzy pointed towards the boat at the port, with 'Fide' written carefully on its side with blue paint and heard an "Oh crap" as she sprinted towards the port.

Lizzy almost ran in to the man waiting near the boat. Mid-forties, with a shirt that was unreasonable for such cold weather, a smile on his face and a clipboard in his hands; he waited as the Doctor caught up to them.

"Are we too late?" Lizzy panted, "Can we still get on? Please tell me we can still get on."

The man looked at the pair for a moment. Their faces red from the cold air, their hair tousled and their jackets flung over them haphazardly, they were a dishevelled couple who were obviously desperate to leave. Noticing the landscape behind them, he could understand why. The end of the world they said six months back. He didn't believe them. But after half a year of terror, of fearing for your life and fleeing on boats, he knew. They were right.

"Just on time" he said with his rough Welsh accent, grinning as he watched the two breathe sighs of relief. "Just you two?"

They nodded hastily and he turned towards Lizzy.

"And have you and your husband been checked for diseases?"

"Yes...I mean...wait", Lizzy looked between the Doctor and the man with the clipboard. "You mean...oh um...we're not...together"

"Sorry miss. Just assumed" and he nodded towards the diamond ring on Lizzy's left hand.

The Doctor squeezed Lizzy shoulder comfortingly as she looked down quietly, "Yes, we've been checked...can we get on?"

"Go" he said and let them up the ramp.

Lizzy was very quiet as she sat down on the boat, surrounded by other escapees and refugees and she very soon went out to the stern.

--

"Do you trust me?" the Doctor said as he rested his hands on the railings next to Lizzy at the stern of the boat.

Lizzy laughed and nodded, "I trust you", but became sombre again very quickly and looked down, twisting the ring on her finger.

"Can I have a look?" he asked quietly and hesitantly Lizzy let him take her hand. "Gorgeous", the Doctor looked up at her. "How did it happen?"

"When-when the gryphons came we were going out to hang out the washing. John was talking about our holiday...we were going to Spain the next week. And...he put his arms around my waist, gave me a kiss and told me he loved me."

Lizzy sniffed as she looked out at the ocean, but no tears escaped her eyes.

"That's when it appeared. And John turned around and held his arms out and shielded me. And..."

She took her hand from the Doctor and tried to collect herself.

"We were married three months. We talked about kids the night before."

Lizzy startled the Doctor, and impressed him, and slightly scared him all at the same time. He knew what it felt like to lose loved ones. He had felt that a trillion times over. And he knew what it felt like not to cry about it. She understood him more than most people, maybe even more than Rose did. To him she was one of the bravest and selfless people he had ever met, because she could turn her attention to finding the one that he needed when she had lost the one she needed.

"So I ran. Into my house and barricaded myself in my bedroom for the day. Next afternoon I came out and there you were."

The Doctor nodded and stayed unusually quiet.

"You know what", she said smiling and looking up at the Doctor.

"What?"

"I could really use some chips right now."

The Doctor grinned, a change of subject was desperately"Right. List of priorities, Lizzy. Find Rose, find TARDIS, find chips, save world."

"Swap the last two and then we're good"

An announcement came over the loudspeaker and resonated around the ship ,

"_This is your Captain speaking. The 'Fide' is going to be docking on Kells Island..."_

"Kells Island?" the Doctor turned to Lizzy.

"Like the Book of Kells?"

"Yep...like the book of Kells. The prison that Rose is in, in the island off Ireland; it's Kells Monastery."

"_Although the griffins..."_

"Gryphons!" the Doctor shouted before Lizzy cat-slapped him.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"_...have not been seen on Kells Island for just under six months, I would still recommend extreme caution and for you all to keep a wary eye on the skies. Thank you and be careful."_

"D'ya hear that Lizzy, watch the skies." The Doctor grinned and grabbed her hand as they headed to the exit of the boat, his hand still pointed upwards and a smile still plastered on her face, cheering Lizzy up.

And as the hyped up man in a brown trench-coat he expected a very hungry blonde girl to be waiting in the monastery not too far away; for her to be watching through the hole in the stone wall. However, sometimes what is expected, doesn't happen.

A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter, but the next one will be actiony...if that's a word. Tell me about it peoples. Reviews would be muchly appreciated.


End file.
